ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
IG-88 Meets Iron Man
IG-88 Meets Iron Man is the fifth installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy and the first installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Cinematic Universe to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT Genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist, Tony Stark, who has inherited the defense contractor Stark Industries from his father, is in war-torn Afghanistan with his friend and military liaison, Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes to demonstrate the new "Jericho" missile. The convoy is ambushed and Stark is critically wounded by one of his own rocket propelled grenades. He is captured and imprisoned in a cave by the terrorist group the Ten Rings and The Horde Of Darkness, and an electromagnet is grafted into his chest by fellow captive Yinsen to keep the shrapnel shell shards that wounded him from reaching his heart and killing him. Ten Rings leader Raza and The Nostalgia Critic offer Stark freedom in exchange for building a Jericho missile for the group, but Tony and Yinsen agree Raza and Critic will not keep his word, as Yinsen is secretly working for The 88 Squad. Stark, Yinsen, and The 88 Squad secretly build a powerful electric generator called an arc reactor to power Stark's electromagnet and then begin to secretly build a suit of armor to be powered by the reactor and utilized as a means of escape. Although they keep the suit hidden almost to completion, the Ten Rings and Horde Of Darkness attack the workshop when they discover their intentions. Yinsen sacrifices himself to divert them while the suit powers up. The armored Stark and The 88 Squad battle their way out of the cave to find the dying Yinsen, then in anger burns the Ten Rings weapons and flies away, crashing in the desert and destroying the suit. The 88 Squad manage to defeat The Ten Rings and The Horde Of Darkness and they escape. After being rescued by Rhodes and The 88 Squad, Stark returns home and announces that his company will no longer manufacture weapons. Obadiah Stane, his father's old partner and the company's manager, advises Stark that this may ruin Stark Industries and his father's legacy. In his home workshop, Stark, with assistance from The 88 Squad, builds an improved version of his suit, as well as a more powerful arc reactor for his chest. Personal assistant Pepper Potts places the original reactor inside a small glass showcase. Though Stane requests details, Stark keeps his work to himself and the 88 Squad. At a charity event held by Stark Industries, reporter Christine Everhart informs Stark that his company's weapons, including the Jericho, were recently delivered to the Ten Rings and The Horde Of Darkness and are being used to attack Yinsen's home village, Gulmira. Stark also learns from the 88 Squad that Stane is trying to replace him as head of the company. Enraged by these revelations, Stark dons his new armor and flies to Afghanistan with The 88 Squad, where they save Yinsen's village. While flying home, Stark and The 88 Squad are shot at by two F-22 Raptor fighter jets. He reveals his secret identity to Rhodes over the phone in an attempt to end the attack. Meanwhile, the Ten Rings and The Horde Of Darkness gather the pieces of Stark's prototype suit and meet with Stane, who subdues Raza with a sonic device and has the rest of the group killed except The Horde Of Darkness (who didn't liked The Ten Rings anyways), before having a new suit reverse engineered from the wreckage. Seeking to find any other weapons delivered to the Ten Rings and The Horde Of Darkness, Stark sends Pepper and The 88 Squad to hack into the company computer system from Stane's office. She discovers Stane has been supplying The TGWTG Squad and hired the Ten Rings and Horde Of Darkness to kill Stark and The 88 Squad, but the group reneged. Potts and The 88 Squad meet with Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D., a counter-terrorism agency, to inform him of Stane's activities. Stane's scientists cannot duplicate Stark's arc reactor so Stane and The Horde Of Darkness ambush Stark at home and takes his, though Stark manages to get to his original reactor to replace the taken one. Potts, The 88 Squad, and several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents attempt to arrest Stane, but he dons his suit and attacks them, while the 88 Squad fights with The Horde Of Darkness and Peter Parker, who is now working for the Horde Of Darkness following the ending of ''IG-88 Meets Spider-Man 3 ''and now goes by the name Carnage. Stark fights Stane, but is outmatched without his new reactor to run his suit at full capacity. Stark and The 88 Squad lure Stane, Peter Parker / Carnage, and The Horde Of Darkness atop the Stark Industries building and Stark instructs Potts to overload the large arc reactor there. This unleashes a massive electrical surge that causes Stane and his armor to fall into the exploding reactor, killing him. Because of this, The Horde Of Darkness and Peter Parker / Carnage escape. The next day, at a press conference, Stark admits to being the superhero the press has dubbed "Iron Man". In a mid-credits scene, The Horde Of Darkness and Peter Parker / Carnage set their sights on a doctor named Reed Richards next. In a post-credits scene, S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury visits Stark and The 88 Squad at home, telling him that Iron Man and The 88 Squad are not "the only superheroes in the world", and explaining that he wants to discuss the "Avengers Initiative". ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA